


Dragonheart - A New Beginning: Merlin Style

by Valika



Category: Dragonheart - A New Beginning, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: reel_merlin, Fanvids, Gen, Mash-up, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valika/pseuds/Valika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a stableboy - whose dream is to become a knight - and the last dragon make friends, everything is possible. Made for the soundtrack of the movie trailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragonheart - A New Beginning: Merlin Style

**Author's Note:**

> I found so obvious to mash up this movie trailer with Merlin, because of the lovely Dragons!:)

[Dragonheart - A New Beginning: Merlin style](http://vimeo.com/49519531) from [Valika](http://vimeo.com/user1855477) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

Password: drake

[ Download link is here!](http://www.mediafire.com/?xngt73afjd15agd)


End file.
